


date me instead

by lattaea



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Huening Kai, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Pining, Roommates, Secret Crush, i am bad with tags pls bare with me, lowercase intended, rating is bcs of the swears, short fic, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattaea/pseuds/lattaea
Summary: "i could be your date instead y'know."  taehyun blurted out.if beomgyu just had a drink right now, he'd either spill it or spit it out as he heard those words from taehyun."s-stop joking like that hyun, i have a weak heart." beomgyu stutters since he didn't expect that kind of confidence from taehyun who just looks at him with a slight smirk."and what if i'm not joking?"[or au where beomgyu got stood up on his date and taehyun offers to be his date instead]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever fic in this fandom. hope you guys will like it!!

as taehyun walks by the street after buying a pack of ramen for his dinner, he sees his roommate on the other side of the road. his head is ducked and a visible pout is seen even in taehyun's perspective.

he crosses the road when the red lights hits and cars stopped. he's already by beomgyu's side, the roommate, who doesn't seem to notice taehyun's presence.

"hey hyung." taehyun called out, gaining beomgyu's attention now that he's looking at him, somehow confused at the sudden appearance of his roommate by his side.

"oh hyun, hi." beomgyu greets back, giving the other a smile that seems forced to taehyun. "what are you doing here?" he continues.

taehyun furrowed his eyebrows at the question, "aren't i supposed to ask you that?"

"why?"

"i thought you have a date tonight." 

"hmm yeah." beomgyu says, shrugging his shoulders.

taehyun faced his body to beomgyu, now walking sidewards. "it ended early? how was it?" he asks.

"uh, i got ditched?" beomgyu chuckled at his own words, scratching his nape not knowing what to say to taehyun. 

he just shook his head in annoyance and disappointment.

on the other side, taehyun stopped on his tracks and is already falling behind beomgyu who just walks straight not noticing the missing body beside him.

taehyun is trying to process what he just heard.

a choi beomgyu got stood up on a date? wow, how brave that guy could be. he himself couldn't even have the courage to ask beomgyu for a simple date then this guy has the audacity to ditch the choi beomgyu?

'what a fucking brave creature.' he thought to himself, still not believing what just happened to beomgyu.

beomgyu notices that taehyun isn't following him anymore. he whipped his head over his back and sees taehyun several steps away from him. he looks like he's zoning out on his spot and looks tiny on his oversized jacket and beomgyu couldn't help but smile at the sight.

he walks towards him and put a hand to taeyun's shoulder, catching his attention.

taehyun snaps out of his thoughts when he felt a hand shaking him up.

"you okay?" beomgyu asks him, a little bit concern shown on his face.

"oh, oh- yeah sorry."

he looks at beomgyu who's just blinking at him, opening his mouth then closing it again as if he wants to say something.

"why?" he asks

beomgyu shook his head and looks to the ground, "nothing, it's just you look like you just saw a ghost. you're cute."

it's taehyun's time to blink for several times at him.

"let's go hyun, i want to rest." beomgyu getting taehyun's wrist and pulls him to walk together.

"where are we going?"

"uh our apartment, duh?"

they both walk in silence. horns of cars and busses can be heard for some times, people chatting around them and some noise at stores are the only ones that occupies the atmosphere.

taehyun is just there, walking. he wants to talk to beomgyu yet he doesn't even know what to say. he seems to be the confident one in the two but in reality, he freaks out even more than the other.

"what time is it?" he hears beomgyu asks.

"why? don't you have a phone?"

"too lazy to get it out of my pocket. plus you have that wristwatch wearing right now," beomgyu says, index finger pointing at the said watch. 

taehyun didn't say anything and just raised his left hand to his eye level to see the time, then mutters a quiet "8:16".

"wow, it's still early. i suppose if ever my date came, i'm probably still eating right now or either going somewhere with him. but that guy didn't come so i'm here walking mindlessly with you to our apartment." beomgyu ranted.

"still can't believe you got stood up." taehyun thought to himself.

"why?"

taehyun suddenly looks up to beomgyu when he heard the one-word question. "did i really say that out loud?"

"yeah." the older replies and taehyun just let a sound of "oh".

"why though?" he hears beomgyu ask again.

they didn't even notice that they have stopped walking and are now awkwardly standing face to face on the street.

taehyun let out a sigh first before opening his mouth for utter words once again.

"i don't know? you're choi beomgyu, the most spoiled brat in this city-"

"yah!" beomgyu interrupts him with a light smack on taehyun's shoulder.

taehyun stays unbothered and continues "you're basically rich and handsome, well, sometimes annoying but besides that, you're caring not gonna lie. you're a freaking boyfriend material yet that date of yours decided to ditch you? when you're the date?" he said, not even realizing half of the words he just said and just walks again.

it's beomgyu's turn to have his feet glued up to the ground as he felt himself freeze on taehyun's statement.

"what"

taehyun looks back when he heard beomgyu whose few steps away from him. for a second, blood suddenly rushes to his cheeks as he realizes what he just said earlier to the older. leaving both of them a shade of red on their face.

"did i just got a compliment from kang taehyun or am i hearing things now?" beomgyu jokingly asks, not bothering the heat he could feel around his face.

"yeah you're hearing things." beomgyu skipped few steps to taehyun and gave him a not so hard smack on his head.

they are currently nearing their shared apartment when beomgyu felt his stomach growling in hunger. well, he didn't eat anything in the afternoon since he thought he'll have his date.

"ah, i feel hungry. sucks that tonight's date didn't happen, now i didn't get my dinner." he says with a pout, basically talking to himself but taehyun heard them all.

"are you disappointed because you didn't score a date or just because you still haven't eaten?" taehyun asks him.

beomgyu asks as if he's actually thinking a reply. "probably the date. i actually thought i'd finally have a nice date since he's a nice guy but i guess he's not it. heck, he didn't even text me saying that he couldn't make it tonight or either a simple sorry. now i'm back to being bored in life. it's been some time since i had a date right? and i'm tired of being single." he ranted.

"please tell me you're done."

"yeah, i'm- yeah i'm done."

"i could be your date instead y' know." taehyun blurted out.

if beomgyu just had a drink right now, he'd either spill it or spit it out as he heard those words from taehyun.

"s-stop joking like that hyun, i have a weak heart." beomgyu stutters since he didn't expect that kind of confidence from taehyun who just looks at him with a slight smirk.

"and what if i'm not joking?"

taehyun himself didn't even know where he got his confidence as of now. beomgyu only stares at him, wide eyed, and is somehow looking confused. despite that, taehyun sees a tint of red on his cheeks even it's dark around them.

taehyun raises his hand to caress the older's cheeks just to tease him more. "oh you're red? are you cold? wait here's my jacket." he says.

he took off his jacket and puts it over beomgyu's back who just blushes furiously.

"but i'm seriously not joking though." he says and beomgyu sends him a more confused look.

"well, you said it's been a while since you scored a date plus you're hungry. i have this ramen" taehyun raises the bag when he has the ramen he just bought. "so basically killing two birds with one stone." he continues.

the older didn't reply and all taehyun could think is 'was i too straightforward?' as they walk home.

the two headed home silently, almost awkwardly since beomgyu didn't utter a word to respond to taehyun's last statement because he's too flustered to think for proper words.

as they entered their shared apartment, taehyun instantly dropped the bag of ramen in their kitchen counter and looks for a pot to cook the ramen.

"what are you doing?" beomgyu asks him.

"cooking? well if you don't want my date offer, then i'll eat them all alone since i'm hungry too." taehyun replied, not looking at beomgyu since he's too busy with pouring water to the pot.

"who said i didn't accept your offer?"

"well, i thought you don't want to have a date with me."

"who said i don't want to have a date with you?" beomgyu fires back that made taehyun press his lips together in silence.

beomgyu sits down in a chair near taehyun and puts his palm underneath his chin as he speaks, "it'll be our first date so don't disappoint me hyunnie." he said with a cheeky smile.

it definitely backfired

without more words being said, taehyun continues to cook five ramens (they are really that hungry). as it is now cooked, he places the pot onto the table and gets two bowls and pairs of chopsticks for them to eat.

"sorry that your dinner date is just ramen, i'm not prepared." he apologizes as he hands the bowl to beomgyu.

beomgyu didn't expect to get a sincere apology from him since both of them are full of jokes but maybe taehyun does really feel bad for him.

"it's okay, there is always a next time." he says while getting himself a bowl of ramen.

"next time? oh didn't expect that you actually want to date me."

beomgyu could see a sly smirk from the younger with his peripheral vision.

"don't act as if you don't want to." he replied.

taehyun stops on getting himself a soup when he heard beomgyu's words and just said "what" out of shock.

"don't you like me?" beomgyu innocently asks him but the word "like" almost made taehyun dip himself to his chair.

'oh fuck am i getting caught?' he talks again to his brain that is currently malfunctioning.

beomgyu seems unbothered with taehyun's panicking and just continues to talk.

"i kinda noticed this past week that you always act around me as if you have this little crush with me but it slips out of my mind until last tuesday? i think? when you were talking with hyuka, i uhm i kinda eavesdropped? wait- before you accuse me i promise i didn't mean to, i was just walking around then i heard you mention my name and how badly you want to bring me to a date with you."

taehyun just stares at him, his brain fully malfunctioned with every word beomgyu just said.

the ramen in front of them is now forgotten.

since neither of them speaks after beomgyu's long confession, beomgyu decided to bring up another question.

"how long have you liked me?"

a few seconds of silence passed before taehyun uttered something almost inaudible.

"a year"

"a year.." he repeats.

beomgyu nods his head as he sinks another information to his head.

"why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

taehyun furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "tell you what?"

"that you like me."

he sighs. "i was scared."

"wow, a kang taehyun was scared? that's new," beomgyu says with a hint of teasing his tone that they both chuckled on.

beomgyu's hungry stomach reminded both of them that they still have their ramen in front of them and that they are still hungry.

so, they eat in silence. they are too busy feeding up their hunger that they didn't even notice that they aren't saying anything.

a few minutes passed and taehyun is already sipping the last drops of his soup from his bowl while beomgyu is just staring at his almost finished noodles and curiosity flooding his head.

and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"why didn't you ask me out on a date before then?" he blurted out that obviously shocked taehyun.

"oh my god, what the- hyung i almost spat out the soup over you. what's with the sudden question?" taehyun says while wiping out the soup that spilled to his chin.

beomgyu whispers a "sorry" to him and scratches his nape, thinking about how he should talk about this. "well, i'm just confused at how and why you hid your feelings to me for a year? like that's a long time, wait so you liked me already like one month after i moved here in our apartment? then why didn't you tell me or just even asked me out?" he says, head tilting left and right with his right hand holding his chopsticks that are flinging into different directions.

as taehyun heard the questions, he can't help but let out another sigh. he got caught already and there is no way to escape now so he should just tell beomgyu the reasons.

"as i said, i was scared. i was scared of rejection once i would know that you don't want to date me, and i was scared to lose our friendship once i get that rejection. i just couldn't risk our friendship just because i like you since you haven't shown any interest to me."

"neither you did! or well maybe you weren't just obvious" beomgyu says with a pout.

"or you're just oblivious." taehyun added with a chuckle that made beomgyu pouts more.

taehyun stands up, bringing his bowl with him as he says "anyways, at least now you got yourself a date tonight and i got a date with you. i'm sorry it's not a proper one though." and with that, he leaves beomgyu alone on the table area who has his half-chewed noodles stuck to his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hyung?-"
> 
> "i like you too." beomgyu unknowingly says while blinking his eyes several times.
> 
> okay, that's definitely not what beomgyu had planned to say.
> 
> "wha- what the fuck." is the only think taehyun could say, still comprehending what he just heard.
> 
> as beomgyu heard taehyun curse, his eyes widened comically as his palm meets his lips to cover it, realizing what he just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! finally the part two is here! sorry that it took so long but now here it is.

beomgyu couldn't sleep.

he's been staring at his ceiling while calming his pulse after rolling around his bed for about an hour.

earlier after taehyun left him in the kitchen, he headed towards his bedroom immediately that he didn't even clean his dishes and just left them in the sink. he's trying to digest what just happened in the past hour.

he already knows that taehyun has this tiny bit crush to him after overhearing the conversation of him between their other friend, huening kai. but he didn't think about it that much considering that it's taehyun who's having a crush on him. he expected him to approach him instantly 'cause that's how the younger is usually. taehyun likes to do things in an earlier process and beomgyu thought that he would get asked by taehyun on a date the next day.

but that didn't happen, that's why on beomgyu's theory, he thought that taehyun's "little" crush on him has already faded.

but now, remembering what taehyun confessed to him about liking him for about a year now only made beomgyu goes crazy on his thoughts.

beomgyu sits up on his bed, kicking out the tangled blanket around his legs and then he crosses them. 

his mind is flooded with thoughts about taehyun, different thoughts about him. and it's the first time beomgyu has ever experienced being like this.

some certain scenarios flash back to his mind.

a flash of taehyun's face came to the corner of his mind as he remembers about their moments where taehyun was being so protective to him whenever he got into a fight in their school. he remembers how taehyun stayed by his side when he was hurt and helped him with curing it. he remembers how taehyun made himself awake whenever he would tell some story that everyone but taehyun would find boring. taehyun is always by his side even though he's been an annoying friend to him. he stayed even after seeing his flaws in the dark. he stayed.

yet beomgyu didn't notice those as something deep for taehyun. well, that's much what friends do to each other right?

another flash of a scene where he and taehyun were in an arcade where they decided to hang out after a tiring day in school. that day, after playing almost all of the games inside the arcade they decided to take photos on a photo booth with their leftover tokens. this time with the help of his photographic memory, he somehow notices the tint of red when they were inside the photobooth.

he wonders if the redness in taehyun's cheeks were taken in the photo too.

thinking about that small detail just made beomgyu more awake than he is. as if he drank a whole mug of coffee at how awake he is right now. he even feels like he went down on a memory lane as tons of memories of him and taehyun flooded his mind.

everything somehow makes sense for beomgyu now.

now that he is fully awake, he wonders if taehyun is also not sleeping. not that he doesn't want him to sleep, he just wants to talk to him and set down their feelings. they didn't get to talk seriously earlier because of their awkward selves but beomgyu thinks that he wouldn't be able to run away with this thing and it would be better to discuss it now.

heck, he didn't even tell taehyun about his real feelings for him.

ever since that week when he found out taehyun's crush for him, he somehow develops one for him in return, or maybe he already did and just didn't notice it. but even after that he always sets it aside making them both wait for nothing.

having those feelings for taehyun, it made beomgyu more self-conscious yet he doesn't seem to realize it. he always checks himself in the mirror whenever they would hang out, always checks if the clothes he's wearing are decent at least, and compliments his accessories. he didn't notice that he always made himself look good in front of taehyun and thought it's just a self instinct.

after pushing aside the rest of his thoughts, beomgyu decided to get up and go over to taehyun's room. in just seconds he already found himself in front of taehyun's room. he raises his right hand over the door attempting to knock yet he thinks that the younger is probably asleep as of now and he shouldn't bother. 

he puts down his hand and was about to walk away but before he could even take a step backward, the door flings open revealing a shocked taehyun behind it.

"what the fuck"

"hyung?"

they both said in unison.

"taehyun, i- why are you here?" beomgyu stammers to his dumb question that taehyun tilted his head with his furrowed eyebrows in confusion. 

"uhm what do you mean? this is my room?" taehyun replies, pointing to his room where he's in.

beomgyu shakes his head, regaining his brain, "no, i mean here- like awake."

"aren't i supposed to ask you that? you always sleep early but now it's almost eleven yet you're here in front of my room."

"i can't sleep." beomgyu quietly says without looking at taehyun's eyes, "you didn't answer my question earlier," he added.

"well, i was about to open my tv to watch something when i heard footsteps and went here to check it. i didn't think it was you since i assumed you're already asleep." taehyun immediately explains which beomgyu nods to, acknowledging the answer.

"do you want to come in?" he heard taehyun ask and he instantly agrees to it.

they both entered taehyun's room and headed to his bed to sit down. beomgyu sat on the left corner and rests his back on the headboard of the bed while taehyun sits on the right side and grabbing something from his nightstand that beomgyu couldn't see since it's blocked by his back.

he didn't even notice that he's been staring at taehyun's back for about a minute now until taehyun faced him with a remote control on his hand.

"what movie do you want to watch?" 

beomgyu thinks about it for a few seconds, thinking about movies he plans to watch this weekend but his mind doesn't cooperate with him right now and just goes blank.

"uh it's up to you." he ended up saying.

taehyun opens his netflix app over the television and clicks on a random movie that he thinks both of them haven't seen yet.

taehyun is already engrossed on the movie just a few minutes since it started that he already forgot why beomgyu was even standing in front of his door in the middle on the night.

and beomgyu, who's mind is floating around the corner, wants to start a conversation yet he couldn't think of words to say for starters. he wants to talk about their feelings without making themselves awkward to each other. he opens his mouth to say something but no words came out and just shuts it again, giving up.

"i could hear your brain working up to here hyung. you okay?" taehyun's questions stop him from zoning out.

"you seem really bothered, do you want to sleep now? we could just watch this together tomorrow or some other day." taehyun talks again and pauses the movie that they were watching but all beomgyu could do is stare.

he heard taehyun let out a sigh for the nth time today, probably because of the lack of response of him. but before he could even say a reply he felt a pair of hands cupping his cheeks, making him pulled sideward and face the younger fully.

as their eyes locked gazes, he could feel his face get hotter and hotter that taehyun could probably feel it on his palms. his heartbeat doesn't even help him from this situation as it just gets faster and faster as if he just ran about a mile. he could even feel his whole body pulse just because of how fast and strong his heartbeat is.

"hyung"

that one word practically broke beomgyu inside but surprisingly he manages to get a hold of himself.

"i asked you if you're okay a hundred times already but you just stare at me. i'm about to think that your tongue got cut. now for the god-knows-how-many-times-i've-asked-this-question, are you okay?" taehyun asked him and beomgyu couldn't tell if his tone in the question is annoyed or concerned.

he gave taehyun a small smile to at least sign that he's fine and says "i'm okay." with a voice road to inaudible.

as he said that the palm over his cheeks disappeared. he wouldn't deny that he loves having taehyun's hands over them 'cause it feels so calming even though his heart is gonna burst inside his body.

he averts his eyes away from taehyun's intense stare at him, looking at everything but taehyun. he wants to say everything about what he feels but he doesn't seem to have the courage to talk about it face to face with him. his mouth opens for some seconds just to close it again as he couldn't find the right words to confess, even his brain doesn't cooperate with him as it goes blank.

he wants to say how taehyun is so fucking handsome that he could basically snatch every student in their school, but of course, he doesn't want to share taehyun to others. he wants to say how he could make him feel shy whenever he's around him. he wants to tell him that he's so glad that they became best friends, to thank him for doing the best he could just to cheer him whenever he feels sad. he wants to tell taehyun how he captured his heart and spits out all the romantic poetry shits that he read every night while thinking about him.

but his mind and mouth don't seem to be in a good mood for him to say all the things to wants to.

"hyung?-"

"i like you too." beomgyu unknowingly says while blinking his eyes several times.

okay, that's definitely not what beomgyu had planned to say.

"wha- what the fuck." is the only think taehyun could say, still comprehending what he just heard.

as beomgyu heard taehyun curse, his eyes widened comically as his palm meets his lips to cover it, realizing what he just said.

he's basically cursing and scolding his brain while taehyun just stares with a much more widened eyes and mouth gaped in shock.

in embarrassment, beomgyu abruptly stands up and headed to the room's door but when he attempted to reach for the doorknob to escape, he felt a hand over his wrist, pulling him away from it.

he found himself in front of taehyun who has a serious look that he doesn't know whether to be scared or what. 

'i seriously fucked up' he thought.

he tries to get his left hand away from the strong grasp of taehyun but only ended up being pulled towards him. they're standing a foot away from each other that beomgyu doesn't know what to do with their close distance.

"say that again," taehyun whispers as he took a step forward making beomgyu make a step backward and gulps hard in nervousness.

"s-say what?"

taehyun takes another step towards beomgyu and not giving him a chance to back away. toes are now touching each other and all beomgyu could do is to make himself not freak out. he even feels like the younger could feel his breath over his face just because of his unstable breathing is.

"you know what i'm saying hyung."

beomgyu stomps his feet to ground like a kid throwing a tantrum over a toy. "you already heard it!!" he says while twisting his wrist as he tries to remove it from taehyun's hold only for it to be gripped tightly.

okay, beomgyu wouldn't deny the fact that even that taehyun had a small body, he's still pretty much stronger than him.

taehyun has now both of his hands over beomgyu's hands holding them and intertwined it. beomgyu's breath hitched while looking at their locked hands.

it feels great oh my god-

he didn't notice that they're so close to each other until he raises his head and his nose slightly hit taehyun's. 

and beomgyu is freaking out.

"i like you." taehyun whispers to him.

and beomgyu is freaking out more than ever.

'oh my god are we gonna kiss why is he so close i swear to god i'm gonna faint right here.' he talks to his brain.

the phrase "oh my god" is chanting like a mantra inside beomgyu's brain as he registers what's happening. 

taehyun's about to kiss him.

to much beomgyu's dismay, that didn't happen. taehyun leaned back to look properly in beomgyu's eyes.

"i said "i like you", aren't you supposed to say it back?"

beomgyu let out a sigh. doesn't know if it's because he didn't get a kiss or because taehyun still didn't give up with that thing.

"okay, god taehyun you really won't stop no?" he says with a pout and taehyun just chuckles.

"hmm okay lemme say that again and promise me you'll say it back," beomgyu's eyes roll at that.

taehyun takes a step sideward and leans over beomgyu's ear and fuck he could even feel his breath over it then taehyun whispered "i like you so much beomgyu hyung." and leaned back to face him again.

beomgyu swear that his ears are so red that it collected all his blood.

he took a deep breath with eyes closed then opens it to look at taehyun's eyes.

"i like you too."

_finally_

after he said that three words, he feels like he's gonna collapse because of how weak his knees feel. his heart is even pulsing so hard that it's echoing through his ears.

but taehyun wants to play more.

"huh? i don't think i heard it?"

and he received a light kick from beomgyu because of that.

"taehyun shut it. i like you okay, so much, i. like. you!" beomgyu unintentionally shouted to him but got a small chuckle in response.

"good, now the only thing i need to do is this."

he's about to ask about what's he's gonna do until he felt a pair of lips over his.

taehyun is kissing him.

due to beomgyu's unresponsive self (he's too shocked to process things and to move), taehyun thought that it was too fast for a kiss and was about to pull away until he felt beomgyu's hand untangling their fingers for it to be in his nape pulling him closer and kiss back.

and their lips move in sync together as if it's meant for each other.

beomgyu's hand travels from taehyun's nape to his hair pulling him deeper to the kiss and tilted his head sidewards for better access in their kiss. taehyun's other free hand rested around his waist that also pulls them together. they both couldn't help but smile between their kisses as a euphoric feeling goes through their body.

they parted the kiss and reaches for oxygen to stable their breathing.

beomgyu's face is flushed with a shade of red, lips plump due to the long kiss while taehyun has his hair messed up, and has the same tint of blush as him.

a pair of arms snaked around beomgyu's waist as he felt taehyun's head rest on his shoulder. sounds of their breathing occupy the room as they try to regain their normal breathing.

"do you want to rest?" taehyun says over his shoulder and he nodded as a reply.

"you okay?" he asks.

taehyun raises his head and looks again to beomgyu with a smile. "yeah, i'm just really happy."

they both laid on taehyun's bed, arms still around beomgyu's waist and eyes closed while he combs taehyun's hair with his fingers.

"tomorrow i'll bring you out on a real date. i should make it up since tonight's ramen date isn't even great." taehyun says with a laugh and buries his nose over beomgyu's neck whilst hugging him tighter.

beomgyu didn't reply to that and just tangles his legs over taehyun's as they drifted to their sleep.

_this is the best night ever_

are beomgyu's last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep with taehyun by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! for those who waited, sorry for keeping y'all waiting:((
> 
> for more aus and drabbles please follow me on twitter @lattaea, i am currently writing a yeonbin, taegyu and taekook aus there.


End file.
